chaos theory
by timetravelling-ninjamonkey
Summary: everything was going so well until you throw an extremely powerful mage and his loyal slave into things


An old man stood on a large stone platform in a large room, the centre of the platform being taken up by a fluttering arch. "The veil of death…" the old man murmured, "or is it really the veil of life?"

Suddenly alarms began blaring in the facility. The old man quickly walked up to the arch and pulled out 3 items and began say while throwing the items into the veil one at a time, "for the return of all three hallows to death I ask for three wishes in return".

As the man finished, over a dozen people in dark grey hooded cloaks stormed into the room with their wands drawn, following an old women with grey hair in a severe bun and brown eyes.

The old man turned towards the people and smirked under his black hooded cloak, before taking a step back towards the veil. "Freeze!" commanded one of the Unspeakable's.

The old man just laughed before pulling out a worn looking brown wand, and casting a spell that vaporised every one of the Unspeakable's except for two.

The cloaked unspeakable tried to cast a spell only to get hit in the chest with a sickly red spell making them collapse to the ground and scream in pain in a feminine voice.

"Stop!" ordered the old women.

"Why would I do that, Hermione?" asked the cloaked man.

"How do you know my name!" demanded the women.

"Hmm, why wouldn't I know your name, after all we used to be best friends" said the man before releasing the spell on the other unspeakable.

Hermione's eyes widened before she asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, after all it has been over 100 years since you betrayed me" said the man calmly.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror, her only response was to whisper, "harry".

"Oh? You still remember me, how nice; do you remember how you and your mentally retarded husband stole my family heirlooms, money and land? How you destroyed my family's legacy, how you lied, threatened and bribed your way into the pureblood elitist's good books then had me placed in the deepest darkest reaches of Azkaban!" the man roared In utter fury.

Hermione was on her knees now, crying in fear and regret, "and you know the worst part?"

Hermione shook her head. "The worst part is that the moron you married lost it all, he gambled away my families fortune, manor and heirlooms, and you let him, because Hermione granger was always right, and she couldn't have possibly made such a big mistake as in marrying a stupid slob, who lost everything she spent years planning, lying and betraying to gain"

The man turned away from her in contempt, turning to look at the young women who had pulled herself to her hands and knees, breath still laboured from her experience under a full powered crucio from one, if not the most powerful wizard to ever live.

"I don't suppose it was all bad though, because of you I realised my full potential, I escaped three days after I was placed in Azkaban, and went to Russia, and I doubt you even knew I was fluent in Russian did you? Anyway when I got there I was found by the leader of one of the magical mafia families, and entered into their service, they taught me how to fight, how to kill remorselessly, I learned magic I had never even contemplated looking at when I was the light sides golden boy, and you know what? I was a natural prodigy at all forms of dark magic, though I later found out that it was for all forms of knowledge, it was just the blocks Dumbledore placed on my ability to learn dark magic had been tied to his life-force, and after his death his mental conditioning and your presence stopped me from even considering learning it."

The two women listening had a growing sense of horror, the younger both because of who she suspected was in front of her, and all the revelations coming to light about her great grand-parents.

"after all the blocks on me came to light from an incident with the animagus potion, that was a particularly nasty block, which I understand was done by Snape himself sometime during my first year at Hogwarts, he always hated everything about my father, what better way to get back at him then to block his only child's ability to use one of his most treasured ability's?"

Hermione blanched, she knew the ability had been blocked, but it was only supposed to be a minor binding, though from the sounds of it, it almost killed him when it was forced to react against the potion.

"thankfully there was a specialist in magical blocks done by dark magic nearby and they managed to remove the block before I died from the damage, though my animagus form might have helped a fair bit as well-" the man's explanation was cut off by a black spell in the shape of an arc that cleaved his head off, only for his body to burst into flames and reform into a twenty year old man, who just continued to talk as if nothing happened, "which just happens to be a royal phoenix, which are truly immortal creatures, and I gained its ability to be reborn when my body is damaged beyond repair"

Rose Weasley, named after her grandmother, looked horrified at what her great grandmother just did, while the man had killed more than 10 of her colleague's, and had put her under the single most powerful spell she had ever witnessed, which was unfortunately a crucio, she was beginning to see the whole picture, and while he was certainly deserving of his title of most powerful dark lord to ever live, at the point in time he got it he was an innocent betrayed by those he saw as family for money and power.

"after all the blocks where removed I truly began to live up to my legacy, I had 6 masteries recorded under my alias less than 3 years later, and was well on my way to gaining another 3 by the end of the fourth year" He explained.

"What was your alias?" asked Hermione curiously, not expecting an answer.

"hmm, well seeing as I won't be in this world much longer it doesn't particularly matter if you find out, I went by the name Michael Makarov for nearly 20 years after I escaped Azkaban, later on I went by Adrian venturi when I entered Italy after my boss's family was wiped out while I was out of the country, though most recently I have been going by James black"

The two women were shocked, all three men where notorious for being extremely dangerous, Michael Makarov was said to be the most powerful dark mage since morgana Le-fay, Adrian venturi was an master assassin, wanted in over 50 countries for the assassination of important figures in their nations, who favoured muggle weaponry and gadgets, and James Black was regarded, until about 5 years ago when he supposedly died, the best magical duellist and swordsmen in the world.

"5 years ago though, I discovered an extremely old book while in Iceland, apparently it was stolen by a Viking invader that happened across a magical home, the book was written by Rowena Ravenclaw herself, and was her research notes on the veil of death", he gestured at the veil, "well imagine my surprise when I find out it's possible to make bargains with death himself through the veil, by either sacrificing people evading death, like Voldemort or the Flamels did, or items that death doesn't want on the mortal plane, like say, the deathly hallows" he finished with a grin.

"The deathly hallows are just a myth, even if Voldemort supposedly held the death stick in the war, your insane!" shouted Hermione.

"Oh but Hermione, that cloak we used to use to sneak around Hogwarts was one of them, the wand Dumbledore used up till his death was another, and the ring that destroyed Dumbledore's left hand held the last, I doubt he told you that there was no actual curse on the ring, it was deaths power punishing him for his evil deeds, the stone brought death upon the arm that touched it, unfortunately Dumbledore managed to stop it from reaching past his left shoulder" he said with contempt in his voice.

"If it really works then why are you still here?" retorted Hermione with a sneer.

"aren't you an arrogant little witch, it's not like death will be waiting eagerly in the small chance someone will do the ritual, the ritual is like a doorbell if anything, otherwise I could be waiting here for years for them to respond" explained the now handsome young man.

"**Very true, young mage"** said an ethereal voice that echoed through the room, originating from the veil.

"**I accept your payment in the form of the deathly hallows, mortal, what is it that you wish from me?" **asked the voice.

"I wish for my body to become everything it has the potential to become" replied Harrison James Potter.

"**that is acceptable reward for the stone of resurrection" **answered the voice, as harry began to glow black and silver for several minutes, before the light fading revealing a new harry potter, he had grown from 6 foot even to 6 ft. 5in, his body had changed to be a perfect mix of strength speed and endurance, while giving off the vibe of being much stronger and faster than any other human could possibly be, other than that he hadn't changed much besides his hair becoming less messy and only slightly wild, and him becoming even more handsome in the eyes of rose.

"Second I wish for the total knowledge of a space fairing race with more than 60 million years of constant technology advancement" asked harry.

"**Acceptable, I shall give you the complete knowledge of the Alteran race; you would not have survived the procedure even with your rebirth if you had not used your first wish for what you did, this is payment for the cloak" **replied the voice. Harry gained in intense white glow around his head for several minutes while over 60 million years of data on every subject conceivable was downloaded into his mind.

"And lastly I ask for you to take me as I am now to a new dimension that has a human species, they are capable of space travel, but only a few thousand years advanced, and has something that I could pass my magic off as" asked harry.

"**Hmm, the wand is indeed powerful, but it is not enough for what you are asking, I would need a human soul who has committed a top level sin against you"** the voice explained.

"Would betraying someone who is like family to you to a life of torture classify as good enough?" asked harry with a dark glint in his eye, while he slowly turning to look at Hermione.

"**Yes but if you leave this room you will have to gain another artefact of equal or greater power to the wand to sacrifice for your wish to work" **explained the voice.

"Oh don't worry about that, just tell me when you need the sacrifice" said harry while summoning Hermione to him.

"**Now" **answered the voice.

As harry began dragging Hermione towards the veil by her hair she began crying in fear and trying to beg for her life, only for harry to spit on her and throw her through the veil, the last thing she saw was her great granddaughter watching her with a cold look in her eyes.

"Is that enough for it to work?" asked harry.

"**yes, she was quite powerful as well, enough that I could transport you and someone who was bound to your as a slave, or something similar to the new dimension" **answered the voice.

Harry just shrugged as he didn't have anything other than himself he could take at the moment and began to walk forward only for a nervous sounding voice to call out to him, "wait!"

Harry turned to look at the girl who called him, to see the unspeakable had pulled her hood down and was standing on the edge of the platform. She was very attractive in Harry's opinion, tall at roughly 5ft 10 in, with long, silky brown hair down to her mid back; she had dark blue eyes and a gorgeous face. From what he can see through her unspeakable robe she had large breasts and a firm ass.

"What do you want girl?" he asked.

"I want to make it up to you about what my family has done, let me come with you so I can repay you for the crimes my ancestors have committed against you" she practically begged.

Harry was thinking, 'she is very attractive and from her aura she seems sincere, though the last thing I need now is another Weasley fan girl" saying the last part out loud.

She looked affronted at that and almost shouted "I am not a fan girl!"

Then she asked, "wait another fan girl?" with a curious look on her face.

'Your great grandfathers younger sister was a harry potter fan girl, only problem was she was a complete slut, by the time she actually got my attention she had a reputation of the school's 'practice girl'" I replied with a sneer.

"Though now I realise that is was the work of love potions and the foolish girl was trying to make me jealous by sleeping with every other boy in the school, even though we barely spoke 20 words to each other before her 4th year at Hogwarts, she was in her own delusional fantasy world in which I loved her and was to 'shy' to admit it" explained harry with amusement.

"Anyway, you do realise if you want to come with me you will have to swear your very life to me, to become my little loyal and eager slave that I can do anything I like to" pointed out harry.

Rose blushed before saying, "I understand, and I won't be like Ginny Weasley, as I am a virgin, master" she finished while blushing bright red.

Harry cast a spell at her, which caused her to widen her eyes but she didn't move, causing him to smirk before walking up to her and stroking her face. "I never thought I'd see the day where there was a Weasley capable of telling the truth, but for being truthful you have earned some respect girl, but it don't expect me to treat you like anything but a slave until you have earned more of my respect"

"she nervously nodded before kneeling in front of him and placing her right hand over her heart, and saying, "I do herby pledge myself to serve my chosen master, Harrison james potter, to the end of my days or until my master releases me from this binding in any way he desires, so mote it be!" there was a bright flash of magic and rose felt something form around her neck, quickly conjuring a small mirror with her wand she looking into it and saw a black choker with the potter family crest emblazoned on it around her neck.

"that choker will only be visible to you or me, unless I bind someone else to me with a slave or marriage bond" harry told her, "you will also be feeling a large increase in you magical reserves within the next few days, though as it is a slave bond they will only grow so far, if we ever get to the point where we change our bond to a marriage one, it will increase to match mine in size and you will gain all of my magical abilities, like mage sight and a royal phoenix animagus form to name a few" harry explained causing her eyes to widen at me even mentioning a marriage bond before they began to burn with determination, causing harry to use the new mental link developed because of the slave bond to enter her mind and see her determination to one day become his wife, the slave bond already making her completely infatuated with him.

Harry turned back to the veil and said with a smirk, "ride for two please, when are we leaving?"

**An: I know I already have several stories I should update but this has been bugging me for ages, I have like 9 different versions of this I could post as different stories without it being repetitive except for the interdimensional travel part, I haven't actually decided where they are going to end up, atm its either the mass effect universe shortly after the first contact war, or star wars universe a few years before the first movie.**

**poll on my profile.**


End file.
